Star Wars: Episode II: The Galaxy Divided
by scsmith
Summary: Desperation grows as the Dark Side stretches forth over the galaxy. Anakin and ObiWan must work to save all that is precious... before all is lost. R&R!


Star Wars   
Episode II  
The Galaxy Divided

In a galaxy far far away…

(OPENING CRAWL)

The Clone Wars are still raging on, and the galaxy is in turmoil. Star systems begin to discontinue their membership to the Galactic Republic, swelling the size of the Union of Separatist Revolutionists.

Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker begins a mission to help the Republic destroy the base and headquarters of the corrupt Federation.

The darkside of the Force grows stronger, and the threat of the Sith looms like a shadow over the fate of all.

Ext: Space: Geonosh  
A space capsule, of small size, flies towards Geonosh.

Ext: Geonosh: Day

The rocky, sandy, desert terrain of Geonosh heats up in the rays of the sun. It is about 115 degrees. A gray lizard scampers up a slope, towards the edge of a cliff. It's tongue flicks out to taste the particles of dust drifting in the air. It scampers high, climbing over large boulders. Finally, it comes up to the edge of the cliff. The cliff is very high, and down below is a huge stretch of desert flatlands. The flatlands are usually empty… but now it is a battlefield, having thousands of soldiers and droids on it.

Ext: Geonosh: Battlefield 3a: Day

Countless blaster bolts fly through the air. Clonetroopers hold large heavy-duty blasters, aiming them at the Republic soldiers. Battle droids wield ray-guns, and destroyer droids roll across the battlefield, stopping ever so often to use their built-in blasters. Bodies from both sides lay dead or destroyed on the ground, being trampled on by those still in action. Republic soldiers, now slightly outnumbered by the opposing forces of the enemy, fight for all their worth.

Int: Geonosh: Republic Miltia Outpost: Day

Built in to the side of a steep cliff, on a small mountain, is a Republic military outpost.

COMMANDER SMERT – Will we need to send more forces to battlefield 3a?

OFFICER ON COMPUTER – Yes sir, the scanning droids have sent us data, that our forces are dropping significantly.

COMM. SMERT – Send another squad out. That should balance the scales for another hour.

Ext: Geonosh: Battlefield 3a: Day

Missile tanks belonging to the clonetroopers, rise up over a hill, floating several feet above the ground. Following behind each tank, is a long line of troopers. Many jump onto the tanks and man the small gunning-pods attached to the sides. They rampage through the battlefield, firing in the direction of the Republic army. Explosions of massive size are created when one of the missils hit solid ground, sending body parts and shards of metal flying in all directions. In a crevice beside a large rock, overlooking the battle below, several fresh soldiers climb out, weapons at ready.

Int: Geonosh: Rep. Mil. Outpost

An officer walks to a man stationed at a map on a navigation screen.

OFFICER – What are those strange shapes on the screen?

NAVIGATOR – Enemy forces have sent in missile tanks.

OFFICER – Commander Smert informed me, that if more vehicles were sent in, to answer it by sending yet another squad.

NAVIGATOR – But we're running out of men!

OFFICER – That is not your job to decide that. Send an alert to the underground armory. Tell them to send more men.

Ext: Geonosh: Day

The space capsule falls through the atmosphere of Geonosh, and soon lands on its surface, with a large thud. The capsule opens up, and a man dressed in tattered brown robes steps out. It is Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight. Looking in the distance, he can see the Federation Base. It is the home of the syndicate that used to fund and supply the Separatist and Republic armies. But now, it only funds the Separatists. Anakin walks towards the base, mentally preparing himself for the great battle to come.

Ext: Geonosh: Outside Federation HQ Base: Day

The Federation Base stands tall, wide, and overall, takes up the space of a square mile. It is made of extremely hard, red stone. At the top of the base, at it's four corners, are watch-towers, equipped with heavy blaster cannons. Sitting in the seats that are behind the guns, are battledroids. The base stands 1/4 of a mile tall, and along the walls, every 200 yards, is a clone stationed with a blaster, waiting to shoot down intruders. The Fed. Base is heavily guarded, along with the one-way, invisible energy field surrounding it. Chances were small that the opposing soldiers could break through the energy field. Someone would have to find the energy field's power unit, that ran an underground cord to the base, powering it with its energy. The power unit could be anywhere on the planet.

Ext: Battlefield 3a: Geonosh

The Republic forces move by thousands towards the Federation Base. Behind the Rep. army, are AT-TEs (All Terrain Tactical Enforcers). An AT-TE's six articulated legs move quickly, as to keep up with the army it is helping. Large blasts issue from the main cannon at the top, and from the four ball-turret laser cannons attached to the front. Alongside the groups of AT-TEs, are SPHA-Ts (Self-propelled Heavy Artillary-Turbolaser), which are much larger than the AT-TEs. Their central cannon at the top, rotates to the east and west, firing towards the enemies ahead. Every SPHA-T has either an artillery-destruct gun or laser blast cannon attached to the modular at the top. Likewise, helping the Separatist army, are hundreds of STAPs (Single Trooper Aerial Platform). On them, are battle droids. They fly behind, ahead, and through the army of their ally clones, who they themselves fight with great skill. Republic Attack Gunships fly in the air above the mighty battle, dropping off AT-TEs that are attached to their belly surfaces by mechanical claws.

Little by little, the Rep. army makes its way through the masses of clones and droids, toward the Fed. Base, which is sending in more forces to the battlefield to hold the pursuers at bay.

Ext: Geodosh: Outside Federation Base: Day

Clones march out of the main portal leading out from the base, and through the one-way energy field.

Ext: 15 miles away: Geodosh: Day

Anakin runs at a sprint, panting. He has been running for an hour, and has not paused at any point to take a break. Ahead, is the power unit to the energy field. Back at his spaced capsule, he had scanned a 50 mile radius for power generators producing great amounts of energy. Finally, after much waiting, he had detected the power unit with his scanning computer. 

When reaching it, Anakin sees that it is a large metal cube, cords and extensions dug deep into the side of the cliff it is next to. The extensions are 15 miles long, and reach all the way to the Fed. Base.

Taking out his lightsaber, the Jedi Knight ignites the shining blue blade. He slashes down at the extensions, slicing them in half.

Ext: Geonosh: Outside Fed. Base: Day

The energy field is down, and Rep. Soldiers, along with the tank walkers, flood into the area. The battle droids at the blaster cannons at the corners of the base, begin aiming and shooting down as many invaders as possible. A group of SPHA-Ts surround the base, all of them 80 meters away. In one series of blasts, they fire at the base. The impact and number of blasts, along with the strength of the blasting bolts, sends several layers of the thick outer walls, crumbling down. This makes the clones and droids stationed at the top to be blown to pieces, or sends them falling to their deaths. The last of the clone and droid forces emerge from the base, trying in a last stand to defend the Federation.

Ext: Alderaan: Night

The lights in the Alderaanian Senate House are all shut off, except for the light in one room, which is the room of Senator Palpatine.

Int: Alderaan: S.H. : Palpatine's Room: Night

Palpatine lies in his bed, his face pale, and his eyes sunken. Nera sits in a chair beside the bed.

PALPATINE - When I go, I want you to be a Senator of Alderaan, Nera. Bail Organa will make a fine partner, I assure you.

NERA - Don't talk in such a manner. You'll be fine... you're just ill...

Nera reaches and takes Palpatine's thin hand in hers.

PALPATINE - There is no need to tell falsehoods to yourself. I have been ill for a few months now... even the medical droid calculates that I will die soon.

Bail Organa walks into the room, also taking a seat next to the bed.

Int: Alderaan: S.H.: Morning

Morning comes. A medical droid walks into Nera's sleeping quarters , waking her. The droid says something to her. She gasps and puts her face in her hands, crying.

Ext: Outer Space: Anakin's X-Wing

Anakin's X-Wing flies slowly through space, in the direction of Alderaan. The destruction of the Federation's base was successful. Yet, it was devastating, because hundreds of thousands of Republic Soldiers were killed. The clones outnumbered the soldiers, 10-1. Not to mention the number of battle and destroyer droids. But the walker tanks had evened the odds after days of fighting in battlefield 3a.0

Anakin himself had ran to the base and helped destroy it. He was exhausted.

Anakin sits back painfully, closing his eyes for rest. He had spent 3 1/2 years fighting in the Clone Wars; once every few months, he would go and visit Nera. The war had made him weary and mentally older than he truly was. And something new added to his sorrow: Anakin had just received news from Alderaan, that Senator Palpatine had died.

Ext: Alderaan: Day

Anakin lands his X-Wing in a forest clearing near Nera's home.

Her home is small, but well designed. She owns R4, the astrodroid whom Anakin gave to her a couple of years back. A few others droids live with her to tend the garden, clean the home, and other misc. tasks. Nera has had her personal home for a year, having completed her political studies under Senator Palpatine.

They sit in her small kitchen, sharing a glass of wine.

ANAKIN - You sure you will be alright?

NERA - I will be, Anakin. Don't worry about me. Please.

ANAKIN - That is hard. Almost impossible.

She gives a fake smile, to cover her sadness.

Anakin reaches out and gently runs his fingers through Nera's hair. Nera takes the glass of wine and puts it to Anakin's lips. He closes his eyes and leans his head back, the wine flowing into his mouth. Nera sets it back on the table. Anakin swallows and takes a deep breath.

NERA - You look tired.

ANAKIN - I haven't slept in days. These past few hours... have had a dreamlike quality.

NERA - Go ahead and go to bed. I have work to do around the home anyway.

They get up, embracing each other in a hug.

ANAKIN - Palpatine was a good man. His legacy will live on through you, I promise.

NERA - Yeah...

Anakin walks into Nera's bedroom and collapses on her bed, immediately falling to sleep.

Int: Nera's Home: Morning

Nera stands in front of the image reflector (mirror) in her bedroom. Anakin stands behind her, helping her tie the back of her dress.

NERA - Do you like this dress, Anakin? Do I look good in it?

ANAKIN - (smiling) You look seductive in it. Stop worrying. You're attractive no matter what.

She turns around and faces him. They had spent the whole morning preparing for the Inauguration Ball, that is taking place in the Alderaanian Palace. The palace is used for all the celebrations on the planet.

NERA - I'm nervous.

ANAKIN - There is really no need to be. You will be a great Senator.

Int: Alderaanian Palace: Night

Tables and chairs are filled in the dining hall. The inauguration has taken place, and Alderaan now has a new Senator. People of many races, most being humanoids, are gathered in celebration.

The walls of the palace, along with the ceilings and floors, are made of white marble. Escalators, made of shining metal, carry people up and down, either to the main hall, or the many floors and chambers above. The palace is lit by glowing lights in the centers of the ceilings.

Viceroy Bail Organa, Senator Nera, and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, sit together at one of the long tables. Their plates are filled with food, and their glasses are filled with quality spirits.

ANAKIN - So, Bail. Is Obi-Wan still fighting in the military unit that you finance?

BAIL - Yes, but like you, he is on a break.

ANAKIN - Where is he?

BAIL - (shrugs) Tatooine, I'm guessing. Enjoys visiting his home planet.

ANAKIN - That's what he was doing when he took me as his apprentice all those years ago.

Int: Palace Dance Hall: Night

The dance hall is decorated with colorful tapestries and ornaments. Many dance around with partners, going around in circles, the ladies' dresses flapping out in spirals as they spin. Bail Organa dances with his wife, Glohfa Organa.

Anakin and Nera get up and go to the Dance Hall. A slow song comes from the alien band playing in the corner. The notes are soft, tantalizing, and mystical. They stare into each other's eyes. As the tune slows down into a new melody of flutes, their faces come closer, and Nera closes her eyes.

Anakin pauses, blinking. Suddenly, he grabs Nera's shoulders and they fall to the ground. Anakin breaks Nera's fall, but rolls on top of her quickly.

ANAKIN - EVERYONE TAKE COVER!

There is a large explosion from the Main Hall, and the palace shakes, sending the ceiling falling towards the crowds below. Dust rises from the crash, as blood-curdling screams come from people that were smashed or wounded by the fallen ceiling. There is another explosion, several floors of the palace collapsing.

Everything grows silent. Anakin gets up, helping Nera to her feet. Half the palace is destroyed, and the night sky outside can be seen where the north wall once stood. Hands, arms, and heads of dead bodies poke out from the chunks of white marble that fell. Many survived, however, including Bail Organa and his wife.

BAIL - Anakin! We must escort everyone into the forest, until everything is under control!

Ext: Outside of Nera's Home: Night

Anakin walks wearily in the direction of Nera's home. He stops in his tracks... the home has been destroyed. The several guards following him wait for orders.

GUARD #1 - Sir, what should we do?

Anakin doesn't answer, but stands, glaring at the piles of charred ashes. An expression of deepest loathing slides across his face.

ANAKIN - (speaking to himself) At least R4 came with us to the ball... wish I could say the same for the other droids.

GUARD #1 - Sir?

ANAKIN - What? (indifferently)

GUARD #1 - Sir, would you like us to go through the wreckage and search for unharmed items?

Anakin turns upon the guard, a frown on his face.

ANAKIN - Sure, you go ahead and do that. The other guards and I are going to the Senate House.

The guard stands, confused.

Anakin walks to him, taking the guard by the collar and lifting him from his feet.

ANAKIN - SEARCH THROUGH THE DAMNED WRECKAGE!

Anakin throws the guard to the ground, walking away, motioning for the other guards to follow him.

Ext: Main Port City of Alderaan: Day

Many floating vehicles zoom by, all of them barely missing each other. Small buildings stand on either side of the rugged street. A robed figure walks down the side of the street, bent down, shadow cast over his face. Beside the figure, is a man that blends in well with the people bustling about.

The robed figure is Anakin Skywalker, and the man is Bail Organa.

BAIL - I assure you, she will be safe in the underground rooms of the Senate House.

ANAKIN - Good.

BAIL - This attack is devastating. Along with the death of Palpatine, these past few days have been dark.

ANAKIN - We are also in the middle of the Clone Wars. It's only expected.

BAIL -Where exactly are you going?

ANAKIN - To Roon. My lightsaber was in Nera's home when it was destroyed. I must go make a new one.

They stop beside a small spaceship, piloted by a thin, white droid.

BAIL - Good luck, Anakin.

ANAKIN - I don't believe in luck, Bail.

The portal to the back of the ship slides open and Anakin gets inside. The portal closes, and the ship rolls away to the nearest launching platform, to blast off into space.

Ext: Roon: Night

The ship lands on a small island, poking out from the stormy seas around. Lightning flashes in the distance, and the dark storm clouds above are menacing. Anakin looks out the window of the ship, looking out at the sea.

PILOT DROID - Would you like me to come and pick you back up?

ANAKIN - Yes. Come back here in 12 hours. Wait for me, and if I do not come, go ahead and leave.

PILOT DROID - I can do that, sir.

Anakin gets out and backs away, giving room for the ship to leave. When going up into the skies, the ship sways, barely able to get through the savage clouds of the storm.

The island around Anakin is small. There are rocks and crags, but no trees.

Anakin takes off his robes, stripping down to his under-shorts. He ties his belt around his waist. Anakin looks at the restless waters near the shore. Taking off at a run, he dives into the sea, going instantly 20 feet under. Lightning hits the surface of the water above, illuminating the underwater world. Anakin begins swimming forward, small bubbles coming from his mouth every few seconds.

A sea serpent of some type comes to Anakin, beginning to wrap around him. Anakin struggles, but the grip of the serpent grows tighter. Anakin stares at the thick neck of the serpent. By the power of the Force, its head is torn from its body. Anakin wriggles through and swims forward once more. 

Strange fish and humanoid mermen swim past, paying no mind to the Jedi.

Ext: Roon: Night

Anakin breaks the surface of the water, breathing in fresh air. Raindrops begin to fall, the wind blowing it in sheets over the sea.

Another island is in view. Anakin swims to it's shores, and sits against a rock, the rain pouring over him.

Ext: Coruscant: Day

Large contruction vehicles plow through the mountains of debree. Contruction droids direct the vehicles, in which direction they should go. Areas all around are being cleared, to make room for the reconstruction of Coruscant. 3/4 of the planet was utterly destroyed after the clone invasion.

Huge, bulky spaceships land in the cleared areas. The const. vehicles that are loaded with salvaged metal, ride to them and load the metal aboard. Then the spaceships fly to a nearby moon, where the metal is taken underground and melted down, to form new things.

Ext: Outerspace

Roon is seen. Covered in clouds. The colors of the planet are dark purples, gray, and light blues.

Int: Roon: Dark Cave: Night

Anakin walks through the cave he found on the island. The dim glow of crystals are the only source of light.

The crystals are of every color imaginable. Every shade of blue, green, yellow, purple, red, orange, white and black.

Anakin breaks a chunk of blue crystal off from the cave wall. Sitting down, he takes some things from the pouch on his belt.

Time passes, and the Jedi Knight works eagerly. Small, circular mirrors and crystal shards lay on the cave floor around him.

Ext: Tatooine: Day

Obi-Wan Kenobi walks in the desert, the heat from the two suns, sending beads of sweat running down his face. Dry cliffs and stones litter the area. He comes to the top of a hill, and stops.

Down below, is a moister farm. A few men and droids can be seen moving about the water evaporators.

Obi-Wan walks down the hill, towards the moisture farm. When he gets there, he goes to one of the men, who is a bearded, muscular worker.

OBI-WAN - Do you know where I might find a farmer by the name of Owen Lars? He used to live here.

The man points to the housing section, which is at the sides of a pit in the center of the farm.

Obi-Wan walks down the steps, to the housing section, stopping at the portal door, which is closed. A small hatch opens at the side of the door, and a voice comes out.

"Who the hell are you?"

OBI-WAN - Is that you, Owen?

The portal door opens, and Owen walks out to greet the Jedi.

OWEN - Did you come here to tell me that my brother is dead?

OBI-WAN - No... Anakin is doing well, as far as I know. Haven't seen him in a few years.

OWEN - There are no more young men for you to take. you'll have to go elsewhere.

OBI-WAN - I'm not looking for a new apprentice. Anakin is a full-fledged Jedi Knight now. Actually, I am taking a break from fighting in the war. Here to visit old friends... thought I should include you.

OWEN - Oh... alright, then. Come on in. Beru is setting the table for dinner.

Int: Moisture Farm: Kitchen: Tatooine: Day

Obi-Wan goes inside and sits down. Beru brings a plate of modest food to him. A little while later, they sit together and eat.

BERU - Owen and I got married a year after Anakin left.

OWEN - So Anakin has been fighting in the Clone Wars? Sounds like something he would go and do. Always wanting to endanger his own life... guess he thought it made things more exciting. But... when he lived here, he was good at everything he did.

OBI-WAN - He still is.

BERU - We miss him. Sometimes wander why he never came back and visited us. Why exactly hasn't he?

Obi-Wan looks down, and shakes his head.

OBI-WAN - Probably feels guilty about leaving. But not to the point that he regrets it. Remember, he is a straight forward man. Rarely makes rash choices... that's what made it so easy to train him to be a Jedi.

OWEN - That's enough about him. Tell us of this war, Obi-Wan.

OBI-WAN - Please, call me Ben. It's the name I go by on this planet. The war has been brutal... millions of the Republic's allies have died. There have even been a few planets cleaned of having any population. The Separatists have sent clones to invade all the planets that belong to the Galactic Republic... it has been almost impossible to hold all of them off.

OWEN - But now that the Federation is destroyed, should it be easier to hold off the invasions?

BEN - Only slightly. The Separatists still have many battle droids, super battle droids, and destroyer droids, that they haven't dispatched into war yet.

OWEN - Well, Ben. You are welcome to stay the night if you would like.

BEN - That's kind, but ---

There are sounds of blaster fire outside, and the yells of some sort of beasts.

Ext: Outside Moisture Farm: Day

Owen and Ben run from the kitchen, to the outside. Tusken Raiders are attacking the workers by the moisture evaporators.

The Jedi uses the force to jump to the higher grounds. He lands in the ceter of the ring of sandpeople. Their rifles aim at the Jedi.

Ben does a flip in the air, turning on his lightsaber at the same time. When he lands, he is behind the sandpeople. He slashes down at the back of one of them, killing it. When a rifle shot comes towards him, he deflects it back, another one dropping dead. The rest of the sandpeople begin running in the opposite direction. Ben chases them; within a few swipes of his lightsaber blade, they are all dead.

He turns off his weapon and walks back. Several of the men gather around something on the ground. It is a man that was killed by a Tusken Raider.

OWEN - My workers would have all have been dead if you hadn't helped.

OBI-WAN- On second thought. I will take you up on that offer for me to stay a while.

Int: Roon: Dark Cave: Night

Anakin holds his newly-constructed lightsaber in his hands, examining it, then glancing out at rain outside of the cave. A scraping sound comes from deeper inside of the cave, and Anakin is shocked, looking into the darkness.

ANAKIN: Who's there? Show yourself!

Nothing comes at first, but then a figure appears out of the darkness.

FIGURE: I have been lieing in wait for you, young Skywalker. Everthing that happened was pre-planned... to get you to come here to this cave, seeking the proper crystals to construct a new lightsaber. My apologies though, for having to sacrafice your lover's housing unit in the process. It was necessary... a necessary evil.

Anakin leaps to his feet and turns on his lightsaber, the color of the blade illuminating the figure standing in the darkness. It is an old man dressed in gray robes, squinting in the blue light.

ANAKIN: What is your name? Who are you?

FIGURE: My name is Sidius. Every plan I create is flawless... sometimes I am moved to tears by my own brilliance. But you are also very predictable, young Skywalker. Your predictability made everything easier.

ANAKIN: What the hell are you talking about?

SIDIUS: You're always eager to learn the truth behind things, Skywalker. So many questions... so little time. Time, though, is a precious thing, if I want to carry out the totality of my ingenius plot. But only you can help me, Skywalker. Only you can aid me in what I plan to do. Whether you help or not is your choice, but to deny me help would mean I will have to destroy you.

ANAKIN: Come closer... explain everything you mean. As of now it sounds like you were the one who attacked the Alderaanian Senate House... and destroyed Nera's home.

SIDIUS: YES. It was I who did those things. It was my ingenius plot... and it all worked. You are here, like I knew you would be. You are here, Skywalker. And you will not leave this crystal cave without first making the ultimate choice between life and death. Life is in the darker sides of the Force... and death inevitably lies in the practice of the Force you orcastrate at the moment. The light side, is the side of ignorance... foolishness.

ANAKIN: You're a Sith. How did I not sense you when I first came in here?

SIDIUS: Good question. The crystals in these caves are filled with the Force. Both light, dark, and gray. I knew by hiding here you would be unable to properly sense me... you are a Jedi Knight, but by no means are you yet powerful enough to be a master of anything. Only I can teach you power, young Skywalker. Only I can set you free from the pain you have been experiencing from the war you have been made to fight. Come to me, Skywalker... and you can properly learn the art of POWER!

ANAKIN: You... what you did is unexcusable. I cannot forgive you for killing so many innocent people... or undoing all the hard work my lady friend put into her home. I won't join you, Sith. You will have to kill me, if you can. Your plot will not be carried out... I refuse to be a pawn for your shenanigans.

Darth Sidius takes out his lightsaber, the red blade screaming to life. The glow of both their sabers bounces off of the crystal-covered walls of the cave. Their blades clash together. Anakin swings his blade in a downward arc; Sidius blocks it, and moves his own lightsaber in the other direction, toward Anakin's head. Anakin leans back, dodging it, and blocks Sidius' next attack.

SIDIUS: The Dark Side of the Force possesses many abilities that some consider to be superior to those the Jedi possess. It is common knowledge among people of the older generations that any trained Sith could overpower any trained Jedi at any given time.

ANAKIN: You're all talk and no true action. Your words are meaningless... surprise me with your ability instead of your verbal tactics, if you want to TRULY surprise me!

SIDIUS: AS YOU WISH, YOUNG SKYWALKER!

The duel of the Sith and Jedi grows heated; their blades smack the walls several times, sending burning sparks flying down on both of them.

Ext: Tatooine: Day

Obi-Wan unpacks his belongins in the room the Lars have rented to him. Suddenly, he sways and gasps, as if suddenly overcame by a large headache. Beru, who is helping him unpack, looks at him, worried.

BERU: What is wrong Ben?

OBI-WAN: There has been a disturbance... in the Force. The Dark Side has grown stronger... but... how could that be?

Beru looks at him, confused about what he is saying.

OBI-WAN: I'm sorry. What I am saying probably makes no sense to you.

Ext: Roon: Night

The duel between Sidius and Anakin has unexpectadly left the cave, and they are now fighting out in the rain; their blades clash ferociously together. The rain which falls in thick sheets sputters on their blades, sending whisps of smoke into the chill air.

SIDIUS: I will teach you the meaning of POWER! Either by teaching you, or killing you.

ANAKIN: TRY ME!

Sidius lets out a shrill laugh as he does a backwards flip, landing several yards away from Anakin. Raising his left hand, Sidius sends a large amount of Force Lightning in the direction of Anakin. The blue lightning almost hits him, but Anakin dodges out of the way. Sidius continues to laugh, as he sends another jolt at Anakin. This time, the lightning finds its mark, and Anakin lets out a horrifying scream, as thousands of volts of electricity overtake him.

SIDIUS:I am the persona of all power! The Dark Side of the Force is the path to immortality.

Anakin falls to the ground, screaming, as the Force Lightning continues to fry his insides. He rolls on the hard stones of the ground, twisting and contorting to the rythme of sheer pain. The waves of the giant ocean next to them meets with the electricity entangling itself around Anakin. Since water is an electrical conductor, it strengthens the lightning.

Sidius uses the Force to push Anakin fully into the sea, his screams drowning in the splashing waves. The electricity illuminates the area for miles around. The scene switches to Anakin under the water, thrashing to go back to the surface.

A few moments later, Sidius withdraws the lightning attack, and walks to the edge of the island, reaching down and grabbing Anakin by his shoulder-length hair, lifting him up out of the water.

SIDIUS: Well? What is it? Join me? Or feel more pain?

Anakin, who's skin is darkened, many veins showing on his face, looks up at Sidius.

ANAKIN: Never will... I join you.

Anakin tears his head away from Sidius' grasp, and walks up the shore of the island slowely, his lightsaber now clipped back to his belt.

SIDIUS: Then you will DIE!

ANAKIN: Not today. I will not die today.

Miles away in the inky-black darkness of the night sky, Anakin glimpses the spaceship that is scheduled to come pick him up. Crouching down on his haunches, Anakin concentrates on the small dot of light.

SIDIUS: What are you doing, fool?

Anakin summons the last strength of the Force he has in him, and launches himself from the ground, propelled by his utter determination. He soars through the clouds, hundreds of feet above the ocean. Thunder pounds the sky around him, but he continues to use the Force to propel himself to the ship waiting for him. In a matter of moments, he reaches the spaceship, landing on it with a loud "thud!"

ANAKIN: Open the hatch!

The droid inside opens the portal, and Anakin climbs in, panting.

PILOT DROID: How was your journey, sir?

ANAKIN: Just shut up and take me back to Alderaan. Hurry up about it, too.

Ext: Tatooine: Late Evening

Obi-Wan stands on top of a mound of sand outside of the moisture farm, scanning the horizon. The twin suns are beginning to sink down; night is coming upon the land. Beru walks up beside Obi-Wan and looks at the sunset also.

BERU: I'm sure Anakin is okay. He is always getting himself into trouble. But he always comes out alive.

OBI-WAN: It is only by his skill and chance. But there are things in this galaxy he has never experienced...things more powerful than himself. That is why I am worried. I can't help but worry.

Beru puts a hand on her shoulder.

BERU: Owen will be in Mos Eisley tonight taking care of some deals. We'll have the housing quarters to ourselves.

OBI-WAN: What are you implying, Mrs. Lars?

BERU: If you want... the bedroom will be free also. Sir Jedi, I'll be waiting for you.

She walks away, back to the house. Obi-Wan looks at the ground and sighs, glancing back up at the twin suns.

Int: Alderaan: Underground Rooms of the Senate House

Alderaanian officials lead Anakin to a locked-down chamber where Nera is being kept for safety. Bail Organa comes and types in a code in the panel, and the portal opens. Anakin walks through, and Bail closes the door again, typing in the lock code.

Nera sits on a large cushioned chair, which is beside an equally cushioned bed. The room is rather bare, the only decoration being an exotic plant sitting on a small table in the corner. Nera jumps to her feet and embraces Anakin. He grunts from the pain the lightning caused him. His skin is no longer darkened, but now is much more paler.

NERA: You're hurt AGAIN. Why do you keep putting your life on the line, Anakin?

ANAKIN: It wasn't like that. It was unexpected, Nera. My lightsaber was in your home when it was destroyed. I had to go make a new one... but there was an evil waiting for me in the crystal cave. If I had known what was waiting for me, I would never have gone.

NERA: Oh. Well... do you at least promise to stay with me for a while? Please Anakin?

ANAKIN: Of course. I promise that even if I am called to duty, I will stay with you. We've spent so little time together.

They sit down on the bed.

ANAKIN: I talked to Bail. He said you will have to stay here for at least a month. Or at least until the coast is clear enough. I'll stay with you the entire time, if you wish.

NERA: I don't want to make you feel trapped here with me. I just... want to see you more often. Don't feel obligated to stay here in this chamber for that long.

Anakin wraps his arms around Nera. She rests her head on his chest, sighing.

Int: Tatooine: Lars Home: Night

Obi-Wan pulls Beru closer, their mouths meet in a kiss. They are in the bedroom, the lights dimmed, and the door shut and locked tight. Obi-Wan's kisses move down Beru's face and down to her neck. She bends her head back, exposing her neck more. Suddenly, Obi-Wan pulls back.

OBI-WAN: I cannot do this. It isn't right.

BERU: No one is here but us. There is nothing to fear.

OBI-WAN: I don't fear persecution, I fear guilt. This could eat away at me for the rest of my life if we carried through with this.

BERU: Do not let it. I will not let it.

They meet again in a kiss.

The scene slowly fades to black, as the music begins to become menacing and dark.

Int: Sith Hideout: Night

A man kneels in front of another man, who is sitting on a throne. The man kneeling is Darth Srane, and the man on the throne is Darth Sidius.

SIDIUS: Everything that has transpired has done so according to my design. The Separatists are growing stronger, and the Galactic Republic is weakening.

SRANE: I have retired my position from the Alderaanian Government. Nera Staray has been made Senator in Palpatine's place. But I don't know how this plays into your plan. What have you gained from having Staray as a Senator?

SIDIUS: Freedom, Darth Srane. Freedom from the last of my chains. I am free to move about, now. Without truly existing in records.

SRANE: I do not understand...

SIDIUS: Put two and two together, my apprentice. I have not always had just one identity... but several indeed. One of those masks is Senator Palpatine. He and I are one in the same. Now that the whole galaxy thinks he is dead, I am free to move around in the power I have gathered to myself. I have left Alderaan in the hands of an amatuer... she is one of the few Senators left in the Galactic Republic. She will have a great influence... her foolishness and naive traits will lead the galaxy into more turmoil... and when the time is right, I shall strike out. Nothing can stop us, the Sith, from reigning over all life once again.

SRANE: And what of Admiral Thrask? What is the clonemaster up to?

SIDIUS: His clone factory is still producing more clones. The Republic forces failed on their attack three and a half years ago. It was a fatal mistake when they failed... their failure to destroy the clonemaster and his clones was a contract with fate. Fate will destroy them all now.

SRANE: And what of the Federation? It is destroyed.

SIDIUS: Another dead branch cut from the tree, Darth Srane.

Int: Tatooine: Lars Home: Night

Obi-Wan and Beru lay in bed together, a white sheet wrapped around them. Beru's hand lays on Obi-Wan's chest, as Obi-Wan stared blankly at the ceiling of the bedroom.

BERU: If only it wasn't against your moral standings.

OBI-WAN: The Jedi code is silent on the matter. Therefore, it doesn't really apply to my morals. But what of yours, Beru? Won't you hate yourself in the morning when you have to look at Owen?

BERU: No. Not at all.

OBI-WAN: How could you not? Don't you have humane standards?

BERU: Of course I have standards. Sometimes I ignore them.

OBI-WAN: Why ignore your morals?

BERU: Because... I am only human. And so are you. Enough about all of that.

Beru sighs and lays on her side, facing the other direction. Obi-Wan continues to stare at the ceiling, his face having no expression.

OBI-WAN: Anakin found a girl. Nera Staray... she is a good girl. Lived a sheltered life learning politics. When Anakin began his relationship with her, I didn't have the heart to tell him that politicians can sometimes be very dishonest... unloyal. But I am giving Nera the benefit of all doubt.

BERU: Do you trust Anakin's judgment?

OBI-WAN: Yes... I do. I trust Anakin with my life.

Suddenly there are sounds from outside the bedroom, of someone moving around.

BERU: Oh no! Owen is back home! He has come back early!

OBI-WAN: What are we going to do now?

BERU: Quickly... hide under the bed!

But it is too late. Just as Obi-Wan is getting up, the door to the bedroom opens, and in walks Owen. He spots the Jedi and his gaze narrows, anger sweeping his face.

OWEN: GET OUT!

BERU: It was an accident, Owen. Do not be too hard on him!

OWEN: I said to GET OUT!

Ext: Tatooine: Desert: Night

Obi-Wan is seen walking in the desert, the moisture farm very far behind him now. He appears exhausted from having to walk so far so fast. He stumbles to his knees and cries out in pain, panting. The war cries of many sand people can be heard to his right. He looks, and sure enough on the horizon are many sand-people heading toward him. Some of them are running on foot, and some are riding Banthas.

OBI-WAN: I'll be too outnumbered. I have no choice... but to keep running.

He to his left and takes off at a fast run, trying to forget his exhaustion. Though he doesn't know where he is going, he does not wish to meet a painful death at the hands of hundreds of blood-thirsty sand-people.

Int: Alderaan: Underground Rooms of the Senate House

Nera and Anakin lay in bed, dozing off to sleep. There is a sound at the door, and the door opens up, Bail Organa stepping inside.

BAIL: Anakin... I'm sorry. There is another emergency. The Federation gathered the last of their military and have set another attack on Geonosh... we truly need your help.

ANAKIN: The Federation was destroyed! How could they have more soldiers?

BAIL: Not all of their forces were present on the planet at the time. Some were set on other planets, also. But there was an ensign, and now the last of the Federational armies are gathered to stage another attack on the Republic settlements of Geonosh.

ANAKIN: Don't worry Nera. (looks at her) I said I wouldn't go if I was called to duty. So I won't. I'll stay here with you, Nera.

BAIL: Please, Anakin! We need you. Without a Jedi to help the fight, we are hopelessly outnumbered. We were unable to contact your master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. His whereabouts on Tatooine are now unknown.

ANAKIN: I cannot go. I made a promise. My lady friend is more important than going to fight yet another battle. Leave us alone, Bail!

NERA: You can go if you want, Anakin. Do not stay here just on my account. If you truly want to leave and go, then do so. I will not hold you back.

BAIL: She's right. If you feel like you need to fight, don't just stay here.

ANAKIN: I've had enough fighting. Almost four years of nothing but fighting in wars. Doesn't that give me the right to have a very long break?

BAIL: You have fought very hard. But you will never stop being the Jedi Knight that you are... a true warrior. It is your obligation, at least, to consider fighting once more. Just this last battle... and then I promise that you can retire.

ANAKIN: (puts a hand on Nera's shoulder) I will return, Nera. When I do, we shall be wed together. When I come back... will you marry me?

NERA: Of course, Anakin. (kisses his cheek)

Ext: Geonosh: Battlefield 4B: Day

The new battle between the Republic and the Federation's Remnant is much more brutal than the one that overthrew the Federation's base. Tens of thousands of people are on the battlefield, attempting to hold off the Battle Droids, Super Battle Droids, and Destroyer Droids. Along with the Separatist droids, there is also the threat of the clones that are fresh out of the clonemaster's factory.

The sky above is very dark, but not from clouds, but from the aerial assaults the two sides are sending at one another. X-Wings and Y-Wings battle the star fighters piloted by clones. Many falls from the sky, and when they land, they destroy hundreds of people at a time. Large amounts of black smoke rise into the air, and explosions are a constant thing.

As the war rages on, Anakin can be seen with his lightsaber turned on, slicing several clones in half, while deflecting their blaster fire.

Ext: Sky above Geonosh: Battlefield 4B: Day

Inside of a Republic attack-ship, are several Jedi, who have been dispatched to help in the battle. One of them is Jedi Master Plenn. Pointing in the direction of where Anakin is battling, he issues orders to the three other Jedi next to him.

MASTER PLENN: We must stick together on the battlefield and never become too seperated from our group!

He jumps from the gunship and lands next to Anakin, the three other Jedi following in formation.

Ext: Geonosh: Battlefield 4B: Day

ANAKIN: Thanks for coming!

MASTER PLENN: There is very little chance the Republic will win this battle. We are losing too many soldiers!

Anakin slashes his lightsaber down a clone's midsection, and then does a fast swipe at another clone's head, decapitating the clone. Plenn deflects and sends back a battle droid's blaster fire, the battle droid blowing into many pieces.

The Jedi suddenly have to jump out of the way as an AT-ST comes crashing into the scene. It is overcame by thick blaster-fire, and explodes, sending flames out in all directions. It crashes to the ground, sending up thick dust, narrowly missing Master Plenn and Anakin.

Nearby, an AT-TE is blown apart. An X-Wing crashes to the ground next to the group of Jedi, setting one of them on fire. The Jedi on fire screams, and is shot several times in the back by a nearby clone. Anakin uses the Force and shoves the clone back, where he is crushed by an incoming AT-ST.

Int: Sith Hideout: Night

The Sith hideout turns out to be inside of a large ship that looks much like a Star Destroyer.

DARTH SIDIUS: Now, it is time to show the power of the Sith... the Sith have much power over this galaxy already.

DARTH SRANE: Do you want me to activate the missiles now, Master?

SIDIUS: Yes. Hone in on Battlefield 4B, in which the main war is happening right now.

Darth Srane sits down in a control chair in front of a large board of bottons and switches. Pressing a few buttons, and then pressing one large button, there is a large swooshing sound, as the missiles leave the Star Destroyer and head in the direction of Geonosh, the planet below.

Ext: Space: Outside of the atmosphere of Geonosh

Several large missiles leave the opening on the bottom of the Star Destroyer. They initiate their power and launch toward Geonosh, going at a very fast speed.

Ext: Geonosh: Battlefield 4B: Day

Several people in the battle below notice the missiles in the sky. Anakin looks up and grabs Plenn by the shoulder, pointing at the missiles in the sky.

MASTER PLENN: The Sith have sent an attack of their own. This looks like an ultimate attack that will end all of our lives...

ANAKIN: They know if they destroy everyone in this battle they can easily make an influence over the galaxy. What are we going to do?

MASTER PLENN: **RUN!**

All four remaining Jedi take off running through the heat of the battle, dodging as much of the action as they can. One of the Jedi are crushed at an AT-ST, screaming out. Nevertheless, the Jedi continue to run. Anakin takes a shot to the side.

The missiles are coming ever-so closer to the battlefield below. More and more people are noticing them. As the seconds tick on, the sound of them flying downards, slices through the air in a shrill sound of wind.

When the missiles hit, there is a tremendous explosion, boom, and then large amounts of light. One by one the missiles come down, eroding the ground, sending miles of land into the air like specks of dust. In a matter of seconds most everyone is wiped out of existance, their screams being silenced by the BOOMS! of the mighty missiles.

The Jedi barely make it out of the paremeter of the explosion, and they are picked up by the force of the explosion and thrown several yards forward, all of them hitting the ground with loud SMACKS.

A few moments pass, the dust clearing, and the thundering of the explosions dieing away in the distance. Anakin sets up, looking around.

ANAKIN: Are you guys alright?

MASTER PLENN: Yes... think so. I think I twisted my ankle rather badly though.

MALADOSE (other Jedi): We are the only ones left for miles around. What are we going to do now?

MASTER PLENN: Somewhere up there outside of this atmosphere is the Sith ship that sent those missiles. We need to find the ship, go inside, and face the Sith head-on.

ANAKIN: Where will we find a ship, though? Everything and everyone else was destroyed.

MASTER PLENN: There is a village about thirty miles from here. If we run, we might make it in time before the Sith ship leaves the sector.

Ext: Geonosh: Village: Night

The three Jedi get up and begin walking in the direction that Master Plenn points. The day fades into evening, and evening into night. After a long while of walking they finally come to the village.

MASTER PLENN: Let's find a pilot who would be willing to launch us off this planet and to the Sith ship.

They walk down the main street, which is crowded with Jawas and strange Geonoshian creatures. Finally they come to a cantina, that appears to be bustling and full of life. The Jedi go inside, concealing their lightsabers inside of their robes. At the bar are several aliens ordering drinks. Master Plenn leans over and converses with the bartender. Anakin and Maladose sit down at a table in the darkest corner, so they can monitor the action in the cantina at a safe distance.

In a few moments, Master Plenn comes up to them and sits down also.

MASTER PLENN: There is someone willing to sell us a small ship. It is very cheap, and not high quality, but we only need it for this one purpose. Who has some money?

ANAKIN: Here... (puts some credits down on the table in front of them)

Ext: Geonosh: Sky: Night

A small, and very old looking ship blasts off from the village. Anakin pilots it, and the other two Jedi sit in the seats behind him.

Ext: Outside atmosphere of Geonosh: Space

When they break through the atmosphere, they travel around for a few minutes. Sure enough, the Star Destroyer is there.

ANAKIN: Get ready guys. This is it.

The ship flies to the Star Destroyer. The bottom opens up, allowing their small ship to enter. Music turns to the_ Imperial March_, as their ship is seen landing inside of the docking bay of the Star Destroyer.

Int: Sith Hideout (Star Destroyer)

The three Jedi (Anakin, Plenn, and Maladose) leave their small ship by going down the protruding ramp. Two guards dressed in red robes, wearing red masks, are waiting for them.

GUARD #1: Follow us.

They are led down a corridor, their footsteps echoing off of the metallic walls. When they come to a larger room, with several advanced-looking computers lining the walls, two new figures step forward: Darth Sidius, and Darth Srange.

MASTER PLENN: You won't win this time, Sith. You may have destroyed thousands of people, but your luck will not last any longer. Prepare to fight for your lives... (takes out his lightsaber and the green blade ignites)

DARTH SIDIUS: The Jedi are no more after this day. You will become extinct very soon. (igniting his red blade)

MALADOSE: Don't humour yourselves. (igniting his blue blade)

DARTH SRANE: The battle begins NOW! (turns on his lightsaber and swings it at Maladose, who blocks it)

Anakin turns on his lightsaber and go after Darth Sidius. The duel begins.

Their blades clash and sizzle against one another, as they send attack after attack at one another.

Darth Srane gains the advantage over Maladose. Srane does several quick movements with his saber, and Maladose's hands are chopped off. Another attack by Srane leads to Maladose being decapitated. The Jedi's head falls to the metal floor with a loud crack. Srane turns and helps his master, Darth Sidius, fight the two remaining Jedi: Master Plenn and Anakin Skywalker.

Sidius parries every attack that comes to him.

ANAKIN: You may be better at dueling, but we won't stop fighting until you kill us. Our determination is stronger than your hate.

Anakin does a powerful slash at Srane's midsection. Srane blocks, but Anakin quickly does another slash at Srane's legs; they are chopped off, and Srane screams out, falling to the ground. Anakin brings his lightsaber blade down on Srane, killing him.

MASTER PLENN: Good move Anakin!

SIDIUS: Do not think just because there are two of you that you have the advantage!

Sidius slashes his saber blade across Anakin's face. Anakin is disoriented.

Master Plenn looks at Anakin for a fleeting moment, which gives Sidius the chance to attack him. In electic speed attacks, Sidius cuts Master Plenn across the belly, and then decapitates him. Anakin gasps, and lunges at Sidius out of fury.

ANAKIN: It's just you and I now, Sith.

Anakin and Darth Sidius clash blades once more, and the duel turns into a ferocious battle of the powers. They attack each other with great power, block, dodging, or deflecting one another's attacks. The lightsaber duel carries out through another corridor, and into a hall that has windows on both sides, showing empty space and stars.

SIDIUS: Join me, and your power can be unlocked. If you resist any longer, you will meet the same fate as your two friends did!

ANAKIN: You're a fool! Becoming a practioner of the dark side is not an option for me! I will not stand for evil!

SIDIUS: Then you will die.

In lightning-speed attacks, Sidius gains the advantage, and in a matter of moments he manages to slice off Anakin's right arm, in which he uses to hold his saber. Using the Force, Sidius throws Anakin against one of the windows; the window cracks slightly.

SIDIUS: You are powerful, young Skywalker... very powerful indeed. But you are a fool. You do not see the reasoning in the dark side. If you were to harnass your power inside of the dark side, you would become more powerful and divine than even I myself am! How could anyone in their right mind deny the chance to become a GOD? HOW?

Throwing back his hood, Darth Sidius reveals his true face: Senator Palpatine.

ANAKIN: **YOU! YOU'RE PALPATINE! How? **

SIDIUS: **I've already told you about my plan. My ingenius, mastermind plan to take over the galaxy. It was all part of the act... to be a humble man from Alderaan, who wouldn't seemingly hurt a fly. BUT... looks, as you might have guessed, can be very deceiving.**

Darth Sidius, still pressing Anakin to the window glass with the Force, slashes his lightsaber through Anakin's legs; they fall to the ground, and Anakin lets out a startled, agonizing scream.

SIDIUS: You only have one limb left, Skywalker. So what will it be? Will you join?

Anakin, sweat sliding down much of his face, looks at the Sith, as if in deep thought.

SIDIUS: WELL? WHAT SAY YOU?

ANAKIN: **No... Never will I join you.**

Using a large Force-push on the window behind him, the window bursts into thousands of tiny shards, and the suction of space rips both of them from the corridor of the ship. As if an extremely strong zephyr from Hell is pulling them into space, Anakin and Sidius hold with deathgrips the ragged sides of the broken window. Anakin pulls himself back into the ship, the wind ripping at his robes and his hair.

Suddenly, Sidius grabs the back of Anakin's head and yanks him back through the portal. Using a Force-push, he sends Anakin toppling toward Geonosh.

Ext: Atmosphere of Geonosh

Anakin zooms through the atmosphere. Fire erupts, and consumes the whole of his body. The friction of falling through the atmosphere has caused him to greatly heat up. His screams are heard over the rushing sounds of him plumetting to the planet surface, which is still miles below.

As the seconds pass, the fire grows, shrinking Anakin's body to almost a crisp. But it is apparent that an aura of blue-ish light has spread over Anakin. He appears to be pushing the flames away, with the Force, trying to preserve what life and physical body he has left.

Ext: Geonosh surface. Middle of a desert.

Anakin's body hits the ground with a loud crunch, sending a cloud of dust flying into the air. The camera slowely comes closer to his body. A very soft lullaby-version of the 'Imperial March' begins to play.

Int: Alderaan: Underground Rooms of the Senate House

The door to Nera's quarters opens. Bail and a Republic officer stand at the threshold.

BAIL: We... need to talk, Nera.

NERA: Come in!

Bail and the officer walk in, slowely.

NERA: What's wrong... ?

BAIL: The battle on Geonosh. It is over. But... Nera. Anakin wasn't found amongst the survivors.

Nera stares at him and leans against the wall for support.

NERA: Anakin... he's gone?

Bail nods and goes to Nera, as if wanting to comfort her. But it doesn't feel right.

BAIL: I take responsibility for sending him out. When he could have been still sitting here with you. Anakin was good Jedi, Nera. And I know how close you two were. All that I can say is that... I am very sorry.

Nera's eyes fill up with tears.

NERA: Oh Anakin... I was so sure I was going to see him again.

Ext: Tatooine: Desert: Night

Obi-Wan, now sitting at the side of a cliff, exhausted from hours of running, looks at the night sky. In his mind, he hears Anakin's screams and cries for help.

OBI-WAN: I wish I could be with you now, Anakin, to help in the fight. Just... don't give in. You've been tested, my former apprentice. Tested to your limits. But don't turn. Not now. Not when you have already passed so much of the test already.

Ext: Geonosh surface. Middle of a desert.

A ship lands not far away. The ramp lowers and several figures emerge. One, dressed in a block robe, makes his way over to the charred form of Anakin. Camera moves closer to the scene, as the robed figure leans down and inspects the body.

The figure's chalk-white hands stretch forth over Anakin. There is incoherent murmuring; the figure is chanting something in what sounds to be an ancient, crude language. A blue mist comes from the figure's hands and down upon the body. Anakin begins breathing heavier now. His eyes open.

ANAKIN: Who... who are you?

SITH LORD: Palpatine lied to you. He tried mimicking me in my ways... using the Force and hiring underlings. But none of them were true Sith. I, young one, am the Sith Lord. I have no other name but Master.

ANAKIN: You saved me. I was dead for a little while. But you saved me.

SITH LORD: It is a power that can only be practiced, through the Dark Side of the Force.

ANAKIN: Could --- you teach me that power? The way of the Jedi... almost got me killed.

SITH LORD: Indeed. But you will not live long in this state. We need to recreate your body, so to speak.

ANAKIN: And what of Palpatine?

SITH LORD: His ship will be hunted down in the depths of space... and destroyed.

Ext: Coruscant: Landing Pad

The ship that landed on the above scene, has now landed on Coruscant. The weather is stormy. Lightning flashes across the sky. Anakin is hauled down a ramp and across a narrow bridge on a floating bed. The Sith Lord and several guards follow.

Int: Coruscant: Laboratory

Anakin lays on an operating table of sorts. Droids busy themselves with working on his mechanical structure. There is the sound of drills and metal tools.

Ext: Alderaan: Path in the Forest

Nera is walking down a path outside of the Senate House. In her hand is a hologram-card. She seems to be picking up a signal. The camera zooms in on the hologram-card and we see a blurry image of Obi-Wan Kenobi. He has managed to contact Nera, somehow.

OBI-WAN: I am more than sure that Anakin is not dead. I went to Mos Espa and found a transport, that can take me there to Alderaan by morning.

NERA: Can we organize a search team? To go search Geonosh?

OBI-WAN: That is what I plan to do. Nera --- hang in there. I will be there soon.

The holographic image fades and Nera looks at the sky, worried.

NERA: Are you really alive, Anakin?

Int: Coruscant: Laboratory

The Sith Lord stands. As a moment passes, the Imperial March sounds softly in the background, and grows louder, as the table that Anakin was strapped to begins to rise. On the table is now a chilling being in an almost demonic black suit. The table stops.

SITH LORD: My apprentice... Can you hear me?

ANAKIN: Yes. My master. His voice is mechanical and deep. Nothing like when he was still human.

SITH LORD: Darth Vader. Come forth.

Vader rips away the metal bindings holding him to the table.

VADER: We will have justice. The Jedi will be purged from this galaxy.

The Sith Lord brings forth a sleek lightsaber hilt, and hands it to Darth Vader.

SITH LORD: Do what must be done, Lord Vader. _Show no mercy!_

Darth Vader clips the lightsaber to his belt. He begins walking forward, his cape billowing out behind him.

(END)

Star Wars   
Episode II  
The Galaxy Divided


End file.
